Samurai Warriors (series)
Samurai Warriors (戦国無双, Sengoku Musou) is the second franchise of Warriors games created by Omega Force first published in 2004. It is set in the Japanese Warring States period. The first Warriors series, Dynasty Warriors, crosses over with this one in the Warriors Orochi universe. After Hisashi Koinuma worked on Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends, he sought to create a Warriors title that represented one of his original interests in Koei. He thought that if Dynasty Warriors is the action version of Romance of the Three Kingdoms, it would be natural to create a version based on the Nobunaga's Ambition franchise. When he pitched the title, Koinuma directed his concern to "refresh" the one versus a thousand theme. Changing the setting alone created more leeway for focusing on the characters and their future, he argued. Compared to the Three Kingdoms' giant battlefields, the Warring States could become more concentrated on smaller incidents and sieges. He has also wanted to create a game where the player could witness each character's fates within a united story, one that doesn't completely follow history or common portrayals found within fiction. Doing so was his belief of making historical figures within this game unique and interesting. With these ideas in mind, Koinuma supported the creation of this series. He actively listens to the responses from fans in Japan and works to make their biggest requests possible. His choices to move the series to Nintendo's systems are usually motivated by his desire to tinker with new hardware for the company and series. His desire to create Samurai Warriors Chronicles on the Nintendo 3DS began after he tried a test demo of the Animal Crossing title for the hand-held console. Although skeptic, he was blown away and sought to ignite the same experience with Samurai Warriors fans. Characters Koinuma commented that characters are initially chosen based on their fame with the masses and are altered to follow each entry's particular design theme. The development team seeks to follow history to a degree, but Koinuma stresses that they want to present the era from ever-changing angles to make it interesting for developers and players. This is the reason why character relationships may change between each main installment. The Samurai Warriors team listens to fan feedback through the company's social medians and events and try to meet their demands with their decisions. Characters are organized by the game where they make their first appearance as a playable character. The expansions and spin-offs are merged with their respective games. Samurai Warriors Yukimura-sw4art.jpg|'Yukimura Sanada'|link=Yukimura Sanada Keiji-sw4art.jpg|'Keiji Maeda'|link=Keiji Maeda Nobunaga-sw4art.jpg|'Nobunaga Oda'|link=Nobunaga Oda Mitsuhide-sw4art.jpg|'Mitsuhide Akechi'|link=Mitsuhide Akechi Goemon-sw4art.jpg|'Goemon Ishikawa'|link=Goemon Ishikawa Kenshin-sw4art.jpg|'Kenshin Uesugi'|link=Kenshin Uesugi Oichi-sw4art.jpg|'Oichi'|link=Oichi Okuni-sw4art.jpg|'Okuni'|link=Okuni Kunoichi-sw4art.jpg|'Kunoichi'|link=Kunoichi Magoichi-sw4art.jpg|'Magoichi Saika'|link=Magoichi Saika Shingen-sw4art.jpg|'Shingen Takeda'|link=Shingen Takeda Masamune-sw4art.jpg|'Masamune Date'|link=Masamune Date No-sw4art.jpg|'Nō'|link=Nō Hanzo-sw4art.jpg|'Hanzō Hattori'|link=Hanzō Hattori Ranmaru-sw4art.jpg|'Ranmaru Mori'|link=Ranmaru Mori Hideyoshi-sw4art.jpg|'Hideyoshi Toyotomi'|link=Hideyoshi Toyotomi Yoshimoto-sw4art.jpg|'Yoshimoto Imagawa'|link=Yoshimoto Imagawa Tadakatsu-sw4art.jpg|'Tadakatsu Honda'|link=Tadakatsu Honda Ina-sw4art.jpg|'Ina'|link=Ina Samurai Warriors 2 Ieyasu-sw4art.jpg|'Ieyasu Tokugawa'|link=Ieyasu Tokugawa Mitsunari-sw4art.jpg|'Mitsunari Ishida'|link=Mitsunari Ishida Nagamasa-sw4art.jpg|'Nagamasa Azai'|link=Nagamasa Azai Sakon-sw4art.jpg|'Sakon Shima'|link=Sakon Shima Yoshihiro-sw4art.jpg|'Yoshihiro Shimazu'|link=Yoshihiro Shimazu Ginchiyo-sw4art.jpg|'Ginchiyo Tachibana'|link=Ginchiyo Tachibana Kanetsugu-sw4art.jpg|'Kanetsugu Naoe'|link=Kanetsugu Naoe Nene-sw4art.jpg|'Nene'|link=Nene Kotaro-sw4art.jpg|'Kotarō Fūma'|link=Kotarō Fūma Musashi-sw4art.jpg|'Musashi Miyamoto'|link=Musashi Miyamoto Toshiie-sw4art.jpg|'Toshiie Maeda'|link=Toshiie Maeda Motochika-sw4art.jpg|'Motochika Chōsokabe'|link=Motochika Chōsokabe Gracia-sw4art.jpg|'Gracia'|link=Gracia Kojiro-sw4art.jpg|'Kojirō Sasaki'|link=Kojirō Sasaki Katsuie-sw4art.jpg|'Katsuie Shibata'|link=Katsuie Shibata Samurai Warriors 3 Kiyomasa-sw4art.jpg|'Kiyomasa Katō'|link=Kiyomasa Katō Kanbei-sw4art.jpg|'Kanbei Kuroda'|link=Kanbei Kuroda Muneshige-sw4art.jpg|'Muneshige Tachibana'|link=Muneshige Tachibana Kai-sw4art.jpg|'Kai'|link=Kai Ujiyasu-sw4art.jpg|'Ujiyasu Hōjō'|link=Ujiyasu Hōjō Hanbei-sw4art.jpg|'Hanbei Takenaka'|link=Hanbei Takenaka Motonari-sw4art.jpg|'Motonari Mōri'|link=Motonari Mōri Aya-sw4art.jpg|'Aya'|link=Aya Masanori-sw4art.jpg|'Masanori Fukushima'|link=Masanori Fukushima Takatora-sw4art.jpg|'Takatora Tōdō'|link=Takatora Tōdō Naotora-sw4art.jpg|'Naotora Ii'|link=Naotora Ii Munenori-sw4art.jpg|'Munenori Yagyū'|link=Munenori Yagyū Samurai Warriors 4 Nobuyuki-sw4art.jpg|'Nobuyuki Sanada'|link=Nobuyuki Sanada Yoshitsugu-sw4art.jpg|'Yoshitsugu Ōtani'|link=Yoshitsugu Ōtani Hisahide-sw4art.jpg|'Hisahide Matsunaga'|link=Hisahide Matsunaga Kojuro-sw4art.jpg|'Kojūrō Katakura'|link=Kojūrō Katakura Kagekatsu-sw4art.jpg|'Kagekatsu Uesugi'|link=Kagekatsu Uesugi Takakage-sw4art.jpg|'Takakage Kobayakawa'|link=Takakage Kobayakawa Koshosho-sw4art.jpg|'Koshōshō‎‎'|link=Koshōshō‎‎ Toyohisa-sw4art.jpg|'Toyohisa Shimazu'|link=Toyohisa Shimazu Ladyhayakawa-sw4art.jpg|'Lady Hayakawa'|link=Lady Hayakawa Naomasa-sw4ii.jpg|'Naomasa Ii'|link=Naomasa Ii Masayuki Sanada (SWSM).jpg|'Masayuki Sanada'|link=Masayuki Sanada Chacha (SWSM).png|'Chacha'|link=Chacha Sasuke (SWSM).png|'Sasuke'|link=Sasuke Sarutobi Katsuyori Takeda (SWSM).png|'Katsuyori Takeda'|link=Katsuyori Takeda Hidetada Tokugawa (SWSM).png|'Hidetada Tokugawa'|link=Hidetada Tokugawa Guest Characters *Lu Bu (Samurai Warriors, Sengoku Musou Chronicle 3) *''Dynasty Warriors 4'' cast (Samurai Warriors: State of War) *Takamaru (Samurai Warriors 3) *Lord Aosame (Samurai Warriors 3) *Lord Akasame (Samurai Warriors 3) *Lord Ryokusame (Samurai Warriors 3) *Lady Momosame (Samurai Warriors 3) *Murasame (Samurai Warriors 3) *Yoshitsune Minamoto (Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd) *Benkei (Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd) *Shuten Dōji (Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd) *Gyūki (Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd) *Orochi (Sengoku Musou Chronicle 3) *Sun Wukong (Sengoku Musou Chronicle 3) *Kyūbi (Sengoku Musou Chronicle 3) Unique NPCs This list refers to uniquely designed non-playable characters. Most of them become playable at one point in the series. *Dōsan Saitō (Samurai Warriors, Samurai Warriors 4) *Yoshimoto Imagawa (Samurai Warriors, ''became playable in the expansion) *Nagamasa Azai ''(Samurai Warriors, ''became playable in ''Samurai Warriors 2) *Ieyasu Tokugawa (Samurai Warriors, ''became playable in ''Samurai Warriors 2) *Hideyoshi Toyotomi (Samurai Warriors, ''became playable in the expansion)'' *Kennyo Honganji (Samurai Warriors) *Teacher, Saya, and Dokkimaru (Samurai Warriors) *Katsuie Shibata (Samurai Warriors 2, ''became playable in the expansion)'' *Kojiro Sasaki (Samurai Warriors 2, ''became playable in the expansion)'' *Gonnosuke (Samurai Warriors: Katana) *Ji (Samurai Warriors: Katana) *Aya (Samurai Warriors 3, became playable in the expansion) *Masanori Fukushima (Samurai Warriors 3, ''became playable in the expansion)'' *Ayame (Samurai Warriors 3) *Kagetora Uesugi (Samurai Warriors 4) *Jōun Takahashi (Samurai Warriors 4) *Katsuyori Takeda (Samurai Warriors 4, ''became playable in Sanada Maru)'' *Tatsuoki Saito (Samurai Warriors 4) *Takanobu Ryūzōji (Samurai Warriors 4) *Yoshiaki Mogami (Samurai Warriors 4) *Yoshiaki Ashikaga (Samurai Warriors 4) *Yoshikage Asakura (Samurai Warriors 4) *Harukata Sue (Samurai Warriors 4) *Takakane Hironaka (Samurai Warriors 4) *Tazu Iio (Samurai Warriors 4) *Hidetada Tokugawa (Samurai Warriors 4-II, ''became playable in Sanada Maru)'' *Hideyori Toyotomi (Samurai Warriors 4-II) *Yoshiteru Ashikaga (Samurai Warriors 4-II) *Commodore Perry (Derby Musou) *Lady Muramatsu (Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada) Games *''Samurai Warriors'' *''Samurai Warriors: State of War'' *''Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends'' *''Samurai Warriors 2'' *''Samurai Warriors 2: Empires'' *''Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends'' *''Samurai Warriors: Katana'' *''Samurai Warriors 3'' *''Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden'' / Sengoku Musou 3 Z *''Samurai Warriors Chronicles'' *''Sengoku Musou 3: Empires'' *''Sengoku Musou 3 Z: Special'' *''Sengoku Musou Chronicle 2nd'' *''Samurai Warriors 4'' *''Sengoku Musou Chronicle 3'' *''Samurai Warriors 4-II'' *''Samurai Warriors 4: Empires'' *''Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada'' *''100man-nin no Sengoku Musou'' - by GREE; services ended March 18, 2013. New characters/events in this game have no impact on future Samurai Warriors titles. *''Sengoku Musou Shoot'' *''Samurai Derby'' *''Sengoku Musou Medal Ranbu'' *''Pachislot Sengoku Musou'' *''CR Bikkuri Pachinko Sengoku Musou MAX EDITION'' *''Pachislot Sengoku Musou ~Moushouden~'' *''Pachislot Sengoku Musou 2'' *''CR Sengoku Musou'' Related Media When the series came out, the two franchises shared a similar publication titled Musou Fan Field (無双FanField). A drama CD called Sengoku Musou Hyakka Kyouen was released on September 23, 2009. A ten year anniversary concert celebrating the series's music is scheduled February 8, 2015. Gamecity compiled DVD recordings of the 2010~2014 voice actor stage events into one box and dubbed it Live Video Sengoku Musou Seiyu Ougi DVD-Box. The deluxe edition of this collection also compiles the live character messages or narrations onto a single CD. See Also Downloadable content for these games can be found in the DLC category. *''Nobunaga's Ambition'' *''Kessen'' *''Kessen III'' *''Saihai no Yukue'' Gallery Samurai Warriors Case.jpg|Samurai Warriors Samurai Warriors Xtreme Legends Case.jpg|Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends Sw2usa-cover.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 Samurai Warriors 2 Xtreme Legends Case.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Samurai Warriors 3 Boxart.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 Sw3xl-jp-cover.jpg|Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden Swchronicles-eu-package.JPG|Samurai Warriors Chronicles Swchronicle2nd-jp-cover.jpg|Sengoku Musou Chronicles 2nd 100monninsengoku-main.jpg|100man-nin no Sengoku Musou Sw4-ps4.jpg|Samurai Warriors 4 SW4II EU Cover.jpg|Samurai Warriors 4-II Swsanada-uscover.jpg|Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada External Links *Official series portal, Official Facebook, Official Twitter Category: Game Series